A Lion's Life
A Lion's Life is MatandReaderRabbit4ever's movie-spoof of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on Youtube on August 1, 2016 in another honor of "Finding Dory". ''Cast: *Flik-Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Princess Atta-Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Dot-Ryan (The Wild)'' *''The Queen Ant-Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Aphie-Mr. Weenie (Open Season)'' *''Dot's 2 Boyfriends-Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Mr. Soil-Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Dr. Flora-Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Thorny-Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Cornelious-Sampson (The Wild)'' *''Hopper-Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Molt-Kaa (The Jungle Book)'' *''Thumper-Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Axel and Loco-Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''P.T. Flea-The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi)'' *''Francis-Papa Mousekewitiz (An American Tail)'' *''Slim-Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Heimlich-Fievel Mousekewitiz (An American Tail)'' *''Dim-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Gypsy-Adult Terk (Tarzan)'' *''Manny-Adult Tantor (Tarzan)'' *''Rosie-Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Tuck and Roll-Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''The Fly Brothers-Boog and Elliot (Open Season)'' *''Thud the Big Fly-Shaw (Open Season)'' *''Baby Maggots-Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) and Snoopy (Peanuts)'' *''Flies who throw berries at Manny-Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Disney)'' *''Harry and Bug Friend-Roo and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign-Diego (Ice Age)'' *''Mime Bug-Sid (Ice Age)'' *''Bartender-Otis (Barnyard)'' *''Cockroach Waitress-Ursa (Open Season 3)'' *''Mosquito Waitress-Giselle (Open Season)'' *''Slick-Luiz (Rio)'' *''Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary'-Dug (UP)'' *''The Bird-Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs)'' *''Chicks-Baby Dinosaurs (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs)'' Chapters: #''A Lion's Life Part 1-Opening Credits/Harvest Time'' #''A Lion's Life Part 2-Princess Kiara Gets Stressed Out'' #''A Lion's Life Part 3-Kovu's Invention'' #''A Lion's Life Part 4-Ryan Meets Kovu'' #''A Lion's Life Part 5-Kovu Looses the Food'' #''A Lion's Life Part 6-The Animal Villains!'' #''A Lion's Life Part 7-Ryan Meets Prince John'' #''A Lion's Life Part 8-Kovu's Trial'' #''A Lion's Life Part 9-Kovu Goes for Help'' #''A Lion's Life Part 10-The Great Prince of the Forest's Circus'' #''A Lion's Life Part 11-The Great Prince of the Forest Gets Burnt'' #''A Lion's Life Part 12-City Lights'' #''A Lion's Life Part 13-Kovu Tries to Find Warriors'' #''A Lion's Life Part 14-The Robin Hood Act'' #''A Lion's Life Part 15-Kovu's Flight Home'' #''A Lion's Life Part 16-Kovu is Back'' #''A Lion's Life Part 17-Celebration'' #''A Lion's Life Part 18-"Circus Animals!?"'' #''A Lion's Life Part 19-A Dinosaur!'' #''A Lion's Life Part 20-Kiara Apologizes to Kovu'' #''A Lion's Life Part 21-Kovu Has a Plan'' #''A Lion's Life Part 22-Building the Bird'' #''A Lion's Life Part 23-The Animal Villains' Hideout'' #''A Lion's Life Part 24-The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island'' #''A Lion's Life Part 25-The Party'' #''A Lion's Life Part 26-Battle Stations'' #''A Lion's Life Part 27-The Animal Villains Arrive'' #''A Lion's Life Part 28-Ryan Runs For Her Life'' #''A Lion's Life Part 29-Ryan Begs Kovu to Come Back'' #''A Lion's Life Part 30-Show Time (Part 1)'' #''A Lion's Life Part 31-Show Time (Part 2)'' #''A Lion's Life Part 32-Kovu to the Rescue'' #''A Lion's Life Part 33-The Great Prince of the Forest Burns the Bird'' #''A Lion's Life Part 34-The Animals Band Together'' #''A Lion's Life Part 35-The Fight'' #''A Lion's Life Part 36-The Chase/Shere Khan's Demise'' #''A Lion's Life Part 37-Happy Times Again'' #''A Lion's Life Part 38-End Credits'' Movie Used: *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' ''Clips: *The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Wild (2006)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Open Season 2 (2008)'' *''Open Season 3 (2010)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book (2016)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Fievel's American Tails (1992)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''The Peanuts Movie (2015)'' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy in: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Barnyard (2006)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Up (2009)'' ''Songs: *The Time of Your Life'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight (from The Lion King) - Elliot Yamin''